1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a key interlock control system, and, more particularly, to a key interlock control system which solves problems of heat and noise generated during operation of a key interlock, and a starting device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, for safety purposes, the transmission of a vehicle employs and uses a key interlock system which allows a starting key to be removed from a starting switch only when a gearshift lever is located in a parking position, that is, in a ‘P’ position. The key interlock system prevents jackrabbit start of a vehicle having automatic transmission, and prevents a vehicle from sliding when the vehicle is parked on sloping ground.
When the gearshift lever moves to a position other than the ‘P’ position, a parking position switch for detecting the shift of the gearshift lever transmits a signal providing notification that the gearshift lever is moved to a position other than the ‘P’ position to a control unit, and the control unit checks the signal and then transmits a signal requesting that power be supplied to a solenoid so as to operate a key interlock device. Thereafter, if power is supplied to the solenoid and electricity is conducted through the solenoid, the solenoid operates the key interlock device so that a key is prevented from being removed when the gearshift lever is located in a position other than the ‘P’ position.
Meanwhile, when the gearshift lever is located in the ‘P’ position, the control unit cuts off power to the solenoid, that is, cuts off conduction of electricity through the solenoid, so that the key interlock device is not operated, thereby enabling a key to be removed.
However, since a conventional key interlock device operates based on the case where a gearshift lever is located in a ‘P’ position or located in a position other than the ‘P’ position, the key interlock device operates whenever the gearshift lever is moved from the ‘P’ position to an ‘R’ position, with the result that noise is generated, thereby causing a problem of reducing emotional quality.
Further, since a gearshift lever always operates in a position other than the ‘P’ position when the vehicle is in motion, a lot of load is placed on a key interlock system which operates when the gearshift lever is located in a position other than the ‘P’ position. In particular, since the state of conduction of electricity through a solenoid for operating the key interlock system is continued, a problem occurs in that the solenoid is overheated. For these reasons, a problem occurs in that the fatigue life of the solenoid is reduced, so that the lifetime of the key interlock system is reduced.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.